


Smoothies

by commodorecliche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Teenage Lovers, playfulness, smoothies, vaguely sexual smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: His tongue is cold from the smoothie, fruity and saccharine, underlined with a distinct warmth that Keith knows only as Shiro's, and he knows he wouldn't trade this for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for [shiroganekeith](http://shiroganekeith.tumblr.com)'s prompt "smoothies". this was hardcore inspired by lana del rey's "radio" aesthetic.

"Come on, give it, you're gunna spill it!" Keith giggles under the heat of the August sun, bobbing his head to try to follow Shiro's hand. Shiro's got a strawful of strawberry smoothie dangling over Keith's waiting mouth, the pink liquid threatening to dribble out and make a mess with every passing second.

Shiro chuckles and playfully jerks his arm around once again, watching as Keith tries to keep his mouth in line with the straw, before finally releasing his finger from the top of the straw. The pink, cool smoothie drips out and _mostly_ lands on Keith's tongue, with only a few errant droplets landing haphazardly across Keith's cheek and chin.

The bright smile never fades from Keith's face as he laughs, white teeth gleaming as he drags his tongue across his plush lower lip and teasingly calls Shiro a jerk. He leans back against the brick wall behind him and lifts his hand to wipe away the stray splatters of pink across his chin, but before he can, Shiro's hand wraps around his wrist to stop him.

Shiro gently guides Keith's arm back down to his side and steps in closer. He lifts his fingers from Keith's wrist to his chin and tilts his companion's head back against the brick. Keith's eyes slip closed as Shiro's tongue darts out and drags languidly across his skin. He licks up every stray droplet of smoothie with the kind of obscene summertime sensuality Keith knows only Shiro could have. His lips follow his tongue, pressing kisses up along Keith's jaw and cheek up to the corner of his mouth, before dragging his tongue across Keith's lips.

Keith groans at his touch, his own lips and tongue aching for the sticky sweet taste of Shiro's mouth. His tongue is cold from the smoothie, fruity and saccharine, underlined with a distinct warmth that Keith knows only as Shiro's, and he knows he wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/157844279823/smoothies-sheith).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
